bones: Alone Time
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Booth and Bones get some alone time on vacation with family. But they always seem to find trouble. AU: Based off of a RP I’m doing on myspace.


Bones: Alone Time

Summary: Booth and Bones get some alone time on vacation with family. But they always seem to find trouble. AU: Based off of a RP I'm doing on myspace.

Couples: Booth/Bones

Disclaimer: Bones does not belong to me but all kids exacpt for Parker are mine.

* * *

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan-Booth have been on vacation for the past week. They haven't had anytime alone between 3 kids under the age of 2, and 3 other older kids. Especially with the place they've been on vacation which was Disneyland. Russ along with his wife Amy have been helping out the best they could over the past week. Between Temperance going to the hospital with complications from surgery. She had lost her memory for a few days because of the amnesia. The doctor had messed up with her surgery and Bones wasn't supposed to be walking. But we all know that Temperance doesn't listen. That is why having Booth with his alpha male tendencies came in handy sometimes. Now here we are at 7pm after feeding all the kids and placed them into Russ and Amy's room.

Booth came walking back into the living area of the hotel room and kneeled down beside the couch with a small smile on his face. Bones was half laying half sitting on the couch watching the news. He rubbed hair out of her face and said "Ready to go?" He had convinced her to leave the kids in the hotel with her brother while they go out. He knew it was still hard for her to move around but he could easily help her. Bones looked up at him and said "Yeah let's go."

Booth nodded his head helping her stand up being that they were already dressed to go. He rested his hand on her lower back like normal heading outside to the rented van. He helped her into the passenger seat hearing her mumbling about him being a alpha male. He shook his head as he walked around to the drivers side of the van. When he got in he turned his attention to her and said "I was thinking of going to the restaurant about 10 minutes away." She smiled glancing over at him and said "Sounds good I'm up for anything." Sure she was a vegetarian but she always stole food from his plate rather it was fries or veggies.

The 10 minute ride was spent in silence with Bones playing with Booth's hand that rested on her thigh. When Booth parked the van he noticed a group of drunk man standing near the entrance. He shook his head hoping to have a peaceful night out. Bones gripped his hand staying at his side not feeling comfortable around others just yet with everything that's been going on. Such things as being shot at, going undercover, and being attacked.

Booth wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close as they walked past the group into the building. Booth nearly growled if it was humanly possible when he heard a few of the drunk man whistling at bones. She shook her head pulling Booth forward and said "Seel come on ignore them." Booth sighed but followed her into the restaurant. Once inside the restaurant the waiter came up to them saying "Hello welcome to Orlando Bar and Grill follow me please."

Booth nodded his head and began to lead Bones through the crowd to the waiting table. Booth held the chair open for her than went to sit opposite her. The waiter handed both of them a menu and said "What can I get you guys to drink?" Bones looked at the waiter and said "I'll have a water please." The waiter nodded his head writing that down and said "And you sir?" Booth glanced up at the waiter and said "I'll have water too please." The waiter nodded his head and walked away from the table to give them time to see what they wanted.

Booth felt a bare foot running up his leg and smirked over at Bones saying "Someone is playing footsie." They haven't had any alone time in the past year until now. Her brother and wife watching all the kids for their alone time.

Bones smirked as well over at Booth hearing what he said but continued moving her foot up her leg. He shook his head a little bit and said "You keep this up we're not going to make it home." Bones just shook her head as the waiter bought them both a water as well as a martini. Booth raised his eyebrows a bit glancing at Bones saying "You didn't order this." Bones nodded her head saying "I didn't Seel I'm still breast feeding." The waiter heard this conversation going on and said "A man over there bought it for you miss."

Seeley heard this and was about to stand up when he felt Temperance's hand stopping him. He sighed watching her hand the drink back to the waiter saying "Please bring this back to them." The waiter nodded his head taking the glass and said "Sorry for the unconvinced." Temperance nodded her head turning her attention back to Seeley saying "Don't let them get to you." She began moving her foot back up his leg and squeezed his hand. He closed his eyes but nodded his head.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before he looked at her saying "What you ordering?" Temperance looked up at him hearing him speak and said "Maybe some kind of pasta." He nodded his head with a small smile saying "I'm getting the steak." She grinned nodding her head and said "I'm stealing your veggies." He shook his head laughing a little bit and said "You always do."

The waiter came back towards the table with his note pad in his hand. He smiled a bit and said "Have you two decided on what you would like to eat?" Temperance looked at the waiter with a grin and said "Yeah I believe we're ready." Booth stepped in as the waiter got his pen out and said "She'll have the pasta with light sauce and I'll have a well done steak with any veggie." The waiter nodded his head finishing what he was writing and said "Okay it will be with you soon."

Seeley and Temperance watched as the waiter walked away after taking there orders. He turned his attention back to her deciding to ignore those man checking out his wife. He felt her hand playing with his own again. He couldn't help but laugh though as he leaned forward to kiss her again. He pulled back from the kiss and said "If they touch you I won't be able to hold myself back." She shook her head raising an eyebrow and said "We won't have to worry about any of that."

Seeley sighed hearing what she said but nodded his head. About 10 minutes of silence flew by before the food was bought to the table. Seeley smiled thanking the waiter before moving to cut his steak. He shook his head a little bit when she took some of his veggies. He didn't complain though more than happy that she was eating again. He would always worry about her no matter what the situation. He ate his steak watching as she ate her pasta. He kept looking over at her head seeing the guys still looking at her. He felt her move forward to grab his hand once again.

As they finished up there meals booth stood up quietly to go pay the bill. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible with these man still watching his wife. He came back to the table seeing Temperance putting her jacket on and said "Ready to go?" She just smiled and grabbed his hand walking towards the exit. They both didn't know that the drunk man were following them.

Booth lead her out to the rented van when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to feel someone's fist connect with his face. He stubbles back gently pushing Temperance behind him saying "Go to the van now." Temperance turned around to see Seeley get punched and made a beeline to the van. She got in and locked the doors watching with fear. She was sore still from the surgery she head a week ago. If it wasn't for that she would be helping Seeley right now.

Meanwhile outside the van Booth pushed a few guys back and kicked the guy that punched him. But after awhile he was out numbered and curled up on the pavement. He felt all 5 guys kicking at him and pretended to be knocked out so they would leave. Or at least he hope they would leave and not go after Bones. After another minute he felt the kicks stop and heard one guy saying "Come on we've done enough damage before the cops come."

The group began to walk away from Seeley and down the street. Temperance made sure they were really gone before rushing out of the van. She fell to his side moving her hand over his face saying "Seel can you hear me?" He shifted a bit so he was laying on his back and said "I'm okay really." He didn't want her to freak out and have them come back. He leaned up slowly feeling Temperance wrap her arm around his waist and heard her say "Your not okay." She could see his eye bruising already along with a few other body parts.

He shook his head moving to stand up and said "Temp really I'm okay……I'll do that all over again if it means your okay." She sighed helping him stand up keeping her arm around his waist and said "I love you." Booth opened the door for her and helped her in before moving to the drivers side. He got in and glanced over at her saying "We can never go anywhere without finding trouble can we." He began heading back to the hotel hoping the rest of there alone time will go without any incident.


End file.
